Minecraft: Los Fragmentos del Todo
by HaremCat
Summary: Un chico llega a una extraña tierra sin saber quien es ni como llego ahí, se adentra en ese nuevo mundo sin darse cuenta que cada paso lo guía a ¡un gran harem!... y una gran aventura llena de accion, lucha, risas, pero sobretodo ¡un gran harem! espero que lo disfruten nwn CAP 3 LISTO
1. Chapter 1

Realidad

Hola amigo… mi nombre… no lo sé, ahora que lo pienso nunca lo necesite… a ver, soy… James… sí, soy James, emm, recién supe que podía hacer esto en una tabla de trabajo, no fue fácil, sé que tal vez te sientas solo y perdido, pero quiero que tengas esto para que ya no te sientas así, sé que este parece un mundo nuevo para ti, además es misterioso y raro, un lugar de donde los ríos vienen de ningún lado y los arboles no caen al ser cortados, pero sé que te adaptaras chico o chica, lo que sea, no sabes lo que habría dado para que alguien hubiera hecho esto por mi jeje (estornudos graves) uhg… bueno, n-no queda mucho tiempo, escucha, en algunos lugares de este mundo existen unas cosas llamadas "Fragmentos del Todo", tu meta es recogerlos todos sin dudar en ningún momento, en el cofre al lado derecho de este tocadiscos encontraras algo que te ayudará a encontrarlos-dijo la grabación y fue seguida de un silencio, el chico que las escuchaba, de cabellos cafés y ojos celestes miro el cofre, acercando su mano.

Sin embargo (el chico detuvo su mano) no debes abrirlo ahora si no quieres, sufrirás mucho, creo que primero deberías explorar este mundo tal y como es antes de esta aventura, este… es mi regalo para ti, algo que yo no tuve, algo que todo ser vivo necesita, te doy mi ayuda (respiración agitada) adiós amigo… sé que aunque no te vaya a conocer… me habrías caído bien, por cierto en el cofre de la izquierda encontraras lo básico, vive bien y mucho chico… adiós …-el tocadiscos quedo en un silencio después de eso, el chico quedo en silencio también, abrió el cofre de la izquierda, tenía una polera celeste y unos pantalones azules, junto con unos zapatos cafés, se los puso de inmediato para cubrir su desnudes.

…-el chico miro alrededor recordando como llego ahí.

(Días atrás)

En la costa, el oleaje se veía más fuerte de lo habitual, parecía como si intentara quitarse algo de encima, luego de unas cuantas horas de oleaje se vio llegar a la playa un cuerpo desnudo encima de una balsa… o lo que quedaba de ella, era un chico de piel bronceada y algo quemada por el sol, de unos 16 años, esbelto y tonificado, parecía desnutrido, no se movía, entonces un rebaño de vacas que pasaba por ahí se puso a olisquear a la extraña forma de vida que acababa de llegar, un ternero en especial se le acercó y le mordió el cabello tirándolo, con la esperanza de que fuera un poco de pasto.

¡Aagh!-se quejó el "pasto" el cual con dificultad comenzó a despertar, levantando pesadamente la mirada, el ternero se alejó corriendo hasta el resto del rebaño.

…-se quedó mirando a las bestias y comenzó a levantarse, estaba muy débil.

Ugh!-se quejaba mientras se ponía de pie, mirando a su alrededor comenzó a caminar tierra a dentro.

¿Qué es este lugar?-no paraba de mirar a su alrededor, encontró un sendero, lo que significaba que alguien más había estado por ahí, decidió seguirlo, luego de un par de horas que le parecieron meses, llego a una casa, parecía abandonada, pero con suerte se podría resguardar durante la noche, abrió la puerta y noto que era una casa bastante convencional, tenía una cama algo polvorienta y unos cofres, también un horno y una especie de tabla de trabajo, se centró primero en los cofres, habían algunas provisiones que extrañamente no se descompusieron, algo de carne, madera, carbón y unas rocas que parecían contener una especie de mineral, con toda la prisa que tuvo, puso la carne al horno y un par de carbones abajo, pensó que necesitaría alguna clase de chispa, pero este se prendió de inmediato, luego de unos momentos comió su carne, sintió como algunas fuerzas renovaban su cuerpo, pero estaba anocheciendo, y no estaba en condiciones de salir, así que simplemente se acostó a dormir.

ZZZzzzZZZzzz-

(A la mañana siguiente), el sol entraba por una ventana, dándole directamente en el rostro.

No fue un sueño…-dijo sentándose en la cama, miro a su alrededor, nada había cambiado, salió de la casa cubriéndose con las mantas de la cama.

Ni un alma-dijo mirando a su alrededor, entonces noto el sendero.

Habría jurado que terminaba aquí-dijo mientras miraba el camino, pero este se extendía mas allá, se adentraba por un bosque hasta quien sabe dónde, le echó la culpa al cansancio de ese día, tomo la decisión de salir y explorar, pero primero necesitaría algunas herramientas.

Veamos-dijo mientras buscaba, uso una de las dos mantas de la cama para hacer un improvisado bolso donde llevar algo de comida, pero necesitaba algo para defenderse, recordó la madera del cofre y la saco, debía afilarla para hacer una daga o algo afilado pero luego, recordó los minerales en el cofre y los metió al horno, con algo de carbón (el cual se volvió a encender solo, el muchacho comenzaba a temer que pudiera explotarle en la mano o algo así), el metal fue extraído sorprendentemente rápido, cuando reviso vio un sólido lingote de hierro, no se veía al rojo vivo así que lo tomo, para su sorpresa no grito como nena y llamando a su mami al hacerlo, estaba tibio y pesaba algo.

Con esto bastara-se dijo a sí mismo, empaco algo de carne y partió en su aventura, luego de caminar algunos kilómetros dentro del bosque encontró una segunda casa, pero esta era más pequeña, no tuvo inconvenientes mientras viajaba así que su lingote de hierro se mantuvo bastante quieto, cuando entro a la casa…

Esto parece un taller, dijo mientras miraba, era de madera y tenía muchos hornos y cofres, los cuales contenían algunas herramientas, como palas, picas, tijeras, pedernales, ese tipo de cosas.

Mira lo que nos encontramos-dijo sacando una espada con un filo celeste, se veía realmente afilada, y su filo era como un espejo, un espejo en el que se reflejaba algo más que la silueta del chico.

¡¿Qué?!-se dio vuelta de golpe y se encontró a una criatura de piel podrida verdosa, el intento golpear a la cosa, pero esta se movió inesperadamente rápido y lo golpea primero.

Gh!-cayo al suelo y la espada estaba fuera de su alcance, la bestia se lanzó sobre él, intentaba defenderse, pero esa cosa era mucho más fuerte, sintió un fuerte dolor en el cuello sentido de un tirón aún más doloroso.

n-no puede terminar así-fueron sus últimas palabras.

¡Gha!-se levantó asustado, miro rápidamente a su alrededor, la cosa se había ido, estaba en la casa de antes.

Fue solo un sueño… una pesadilla-dijo mientras se levantaba, entonces noto algo.

l-la carne no está-dijo perplejo, entonces miro su cama-solo una manta…-retrocedió un par de pasos chocando con una pared-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!-dijo encogiéndose, miro la puerta, no podía quedarse con la duda, esta vez corrió por el bosque, no le importó que estuviera anocheciendo, ni que cada paso que daba muchos ojos se clavaban en él, en cuanto llego al taller entro violentamente.

… fue real-dijo y vio su improvisado saco y sus cosas esparcidas por el suelo, entonces recordó cómo murió, volteo a mirar por todos lados y esquivo justo a tiempo un ataque de "la cosa", corrió hacia la espada, la tomo con ambas manos, la cosa se acercaba lenta pero firmemente, esta vez el chico ataco primero, cortándole exitosamente un brazo, aunque a la bestia pareció poco importarle.

¿Qué cosa eres?-dijo mientras retrocedía, no sabía lo que era pero, pero sabía de antropología, nadie sobrevive sin cabeza.

¡AAAAh!-dijo y dio un corte que dividió por la mitad el rosto de la cosa, justo después de hacerlo, el monstruo de desvaneció en humo y unas pequeñas esferas luminosas quedaron revoloteando dentro del humo, el chico se les acerco con curiosidad, pero cuando estaba a punto de tocar una, esta entro a su piel al igual que las otras.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué es esto?!-dijo cayendo de trasero, mirando su brazo, por un momento pensó en cortárselo por si era una especie de veneno residual del monstruo, pero.

m-me siento, más fuerte-dijo mirando su mano.

¿Qué es este lugar?-se preguntó, un destino grande lo aguardaba… pero él no lo sabía.

Bueno este es el Fin del cap 1, por favor sigan esta historia y dejen reviewsillos nwn, en este el harem se hara esperar un poco, quiero que surja de manera natural y hermosa (brishitos en el aire) ok no, asi estaba en mi mente X3 nos leemos luego.


	2. Chapter 2

Mundo

El chico acababa de volver del taller a la casa, dejo en el cofre todo y salió de inmediato, necesitaba experimentar, experimentar con su cuerpo…

(Una hora más tarde)

El chico se encontraba en lo más alto de una montaña mirando un abismo.

¿Debería funcionar no?-dijo y dio un salto, pero no pudo evitar gritar de miedo al caer.

Ah!-se sentó en su cama- ¿Quién lo diría? Funciono, ahora no sé qué hacer el resto del día-dijo levantándose, iba a hacerse un trozo de carne pero algo le llamo la atención, había una trampilla muy escondida en el suelo, cuando se acercó a ver y la abrió vio que había una escalera que llegaba hasta muy abajo.

… bueno no tengo nada que perder-dijo y salto, murió por la caída

… no pude resistirme-dijo sonriendo mientras volvía a salir de la cama, esta vez bajo como la gente normal, se encontró en frente de una puerta, la abrió de inmediato y quedo impresionado.

Wow, hay, realmente mucho que leer-dijo viendo unas paredes muy altas con estanterías repletas y repletas de libros, libros que por mucho que intentara, no podía sacar.

¿Qué pasa con estas cosas?-dijo relajado mientras miraba a su alrededor, siguió caminando por el pasillo, y encontró una especie de caja con una ranura con un disco encima, un cofre a la izquierda y otro a la derecha, tomo el disco y lo reprodujo.

(Fin del prólogo)

Se encontraba frente al tocadiscos y decidió revisar el resto de cosas que se encontraban en el cofre izquierdo, había algunos libros en una letra que no entendía y una botella con una etiqueta (la cual tampoco entendía), contenía un líquido rojo.

Bueno, esto no es muy útil, dijo golpeando la tapa de uno de los libros, miro la botella tomándola, agito un poco su contenido, era como el agua, la destapo y un aroma a monedas salía de ella.

… ¿no tengo mucho que perder verdad?-dijo y de un trago tomo más de la mitad de la botella.

Agh!, qué asco ¿Qué es esto?-dijo mirando la botella mientras se cubría la boca para no vomitar, la botella decía "sangre"-que asco, como pude tomar… un momento ¡dice sangre!- impresionado miro los libros, los cuales ahora entendía.

No me jo- decía entonces escucho algo detrás de él, se dio vuelta rápido preparándose para un ataque, pero solo vio a.

Un… ¿lobo?-dijo mirando a esa pequeña bestia, era plateada y muy linda, tenía un collar rojo con una insignia dorada.

"Steve" ¿ese es tu nombre? ¿Ese es tu nombre?-dijo repitiendo lo segundo de manera juguetona mientras lo acariciaba, ya se había encariñado con el animal, aunque no pudo evitar preguntarse…

¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-según había visto solo había una entrada y era una larguísima escalera, luego de escuchar eso, Steve salió corriendo y el chico lo siguió.

¡hey! ¿A dónde vas?-lo siguió y llego a una de las estanterías de libros de antes, con su nariz presionó uno de los libros y la estantería comenzó a hundirse dejando el camino libre para una especie de túnel.

Wow-dijo y comenzó a adentrarse.

¿Crees que es segu ¡OYE!-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de que Steve cerrara la compuerta tras de él, al parecer no había otro camino que hacia adelante.

Maldito chucho-dijo y comenzó a avanzar, luego de un momento la cueva se ensanchaba y podía ir de pie, entraban algunos rayos de luz por agujeros, pero ninguno lo suficientemente grande como para salir, no le quedó más remedio, el túnel comenzó a ir hacia abajo y el chico no encontraba ninguna salida hasta que llego a una antecámara enorme, las puertas se extendían muchos metros por encima de él y hacia los lados también, la puerta estaba formada por muchos círculos y tallados enormes de espirales y líneas zigzagueantes.

¿Qué demonios?-se acercó a la puerta y al examinarla se dio cuenta de que había una cerradura, era de gran tamaño y tenía forma de un rombo alargado y su mano cabía perfectamente en ella.

¡Guau!-ladro alguien detrás de él, el chico dio un salto asustado.

¡Tú! ¡Te voy a hacer a la parrilla!-dijo el chico y salió persiguiendo al lobo, el cual era considerablemente más rápido, sin darse cuenta lo siguió por un túnel que no había visto, y un rato más tarde lo llevo a la salida.

¡Te tengo!-dijo saltando encima del lobo, el cual quedo viéndolo.

Estas muerto-le dijo él y el lobo le lamio la mejilla-ohhh no puedo enojarme con tigo-dijo abrazándolo, al ver que estaba fuera del túnel noto que este desembocaba en la playa en la cual había despertado hace unos días, por alguna razón no recordaba nada, pero lo que más le extrañaba… era que no le importaba.

Tal vez mi vida anterior no me gustaba tanto… aunque no es como si pudiera volver por ahí-dijo y se encamino de vuelta a casa, a leer un par de libros o algo así, ya estaba atardeciendo y el frio manto de la noche llegaría pronto.

(al rato)

El chico se encontraba sentado en su cama mientras leía, Steve estaba a su lado durmiendo, el primer libro se llamaba "principios básicos", traía la lógica de ese nuevo mundo algo resumida, se explicaba lo de la construcción cofres y otras cosas que no parecían tener sentido, al parecer los mecanismos y el mundo en si tenían un toque de magia, lentamente al leer se quedó dormido.

ZZZzzzZZZzzz… ¿uh?-algo lo había despertado, miro alrededor con los ojos medio cerrados, había una figura alta y negra revisando el cofre, no parecía humana.

¡¿Quién eres tú?!-grito el chico, despertando al perro, lo que sea que fuera esa figura volteo rápido, parecía tener dos grandes ojos morados y el rostro completamente negro.

…-la cosa alta no hablo, solo quedo mirándolo y de un momento a otro se desvaneció dejando pequeñas partículas moradas que se deshacían en el aire luego de unos segundos.

¿Q-que demonios le pasa a este mundo?-dijo molesto el chico mientras se rascaba la nuca, paso el resto de la noche en vela por el incidente, siguió leyendo los libros y se encontró con varias cosas interesantes.

(Al amanecer)

¿Con que alquimia?... sutil, me servirá-dijo mirando la "mesa de trabajo" que había visto antes, al parecer la mesa de trabajo era en realidad una mesa de alquimia, tomaba materiales que se ponían en cada uno de sus cuadrantes para combinarlos según un comando establecido anteriormente, así que cada objeto tenía una formula y una manera específica en la cual se debían posicionar los materiales.

Ok veamos según esto…-leía mientras ponía seis bloques de tablas en la mesa.

¿Y cómo demonios esto es una puerta?-estaba molesto, entonces vio que la parte de arriba de la mesa era una placa de presión, y en cuanto se apoyó en ella…

¡Oh vaya! ¡Es una puerta! Jajaja… ¿Qué quiero hacer yo con una puerta?-dijo e intento regresarla a que fueran seis bloques de tablas, pero no funcionaba así que siguió leyendo el libro.

"una vez retirado el producto no se puede volver a su forma original"… hm-dejo la puerta ahí y siguió con su libro mientras salía de la casa, se detenía cada cierto tiempo por algo que le interesaba.

"se puede agregar una nueva fórmula si se crea el objeto deseado manualmente y luego se presiona la placa"-luego de un rato comenzó a aburrirse de leer, volvió a su casa dejo los libros en el cofre y saco su espada.

La comida se está acabando-dijo mientras paseaba con su espada buscando algo que estuviera hecho de carne, pero no había nada-tal vez en la playa-dijo recordando a la vaca que lo "despertó".

(en la playa)

… demonios… esto da asco-decía a los pies de unos extraños cortes de carne y unos trozos de cuero de la misma naturaleza, ambos de una desafortunada vaca que había encontrado.

No me quejo ni nada, no debo sacarle los huesos y este cuero tal vez sirva para algo pero… ¿estas cosas no deberían tener sangre, huesos y bueno… algo?-dijo recogiendo los pedazos de carne y el cuero.

Este mundo de verdad no tiene sentido…-decía mientras regresaba a su casa, al abrir la puerta encontró a un visitante.

…¿Quién y que eres tú?-dijo al ver a su nuevo compañero de habitación, tenía una capa de distintos tonos de verde, parecía humanoide, traía una máscara verde obscura con afilados dientes que formaban una negra boca triste y con unos brillantes ojos rojos, el resto de su conjunto era verde, el que incluía una sudadera verde obscura con capucha, unos pantalones, unos zapatos de un verde casi negro y unos guantes.

TSsssss-fue el único sonido que escapo de lo que sea que hubiera detrás de esa mascara.

Escucha amigo, solo dime que quieres, no tiene por qué haber problemas-decía mientras acercaba su mano al mango de la espada, la cosa se puso en guardia, y su guante izquierdo se puso a parpadear entre blanco y verde rápidamente.

¿Qué haces?-el chico tomo su espada y se puso a la defensiva, pero la cosa se movió muy rápido hacia él y le dio un golpe el cual fue seguido de una explosión que parece haber salido de la mano de "la cosa", el chico voló hacia atrás rompiendo la puerta, sentía su pecho chamuscado por la explosión y su espalda herida, intento levantarse pero el dolor se lo impidió, solo pudo ver mientras su oponente huía con un par de lingotes de metal en sus brazos y se perdía en el bosque.

Ugh-se quedó tirado en el suelo un momento e intento levantarse, apoyándose en su espada-… c-creo que ahora si necesito una puerta je-dijo y se desmayó, cayendo hacia adelante.

Bueno Fin del cap dos, no tengo idea de que nombre ponerle al prota, ¿alguna sugerencia? Espero que les haya gustado.


	3. Chapter 3

Umh…-el chico se retorcía en la cama mientras despertaba.

Un momento… ¿cama?-dijo despertando de repente, él se había quedado desmayado en el suelo, se levantó algo nervioso pero luego…

Seguramente morí… bueno, la vida es así-dijo relajándose, salió afuera (aun debía cambiar la puerta) y respiro un poco de aire fresco.

Pasare el resto de mi vida aquí tal vez… sin un objetivo ni nada que hacer…-dijo eso y luego recordó la gran puerta, luego la grabación y el cofre de la izquierda.

…-decidió volver a ese sótano misterioso y volvió a escuchar la grabación, según la grabación él no estaba lista para la aventura y era aconsejable que explorara el mundo por un tiempo.

¿Seguir la única voz de experiencia que he escuchado y probablemente sea lo más recomendable? ¿O cometer una estupidez dolorosamente imprudente?-la respuesta era obvia.

¿Qué puede salir mal? -dijo intentando abrir el cofre pero este no se abría- ¿Qué demo-entonces se escuchó el mecanismo del tocadiscos.

"como dije, es recomendable que explores este mundo por un tiempo, así que, si eres como yo, harás exactamente lo contrario, lamentablemente no puedo dejar que cometas mis errores, así que el cofre se mantendrá sellado hasta que completes esta lista de objetos, diviértete"-decía una segunda grabación y salió un papel por la ranura donde se ponía el disco.

"un diamante, una esmeralda, obsidiana…" ¿Qué es obsidiana?... ¿un cubo de lava? ¡¿En serio?!-le grito al tocadiscos-si estás muerto debes estar revolviéndote de la risa en tu tumba-dijo y subió por la escalera, le esperaban laaargas aventuras.

(a continuación se adelantara un poco el tiempo para que no deban esperar dos años para que habrá el segundo cofre, pero se mostraran algunas partes de sus aventuras)

Dia 6

Casi una semana de que su búsqueda partiera, el chico encontró diversos objetos que le podían servir, así que decidió tomar un descanso y terminar de leer los libros, uno en especial que mostraba a los "habitantes" de su nuevo mundo, los habitantes violentos.

Creeper… ¡hey! Este se parece al tipo que destrozo mi puerta… pero él no tenía cuatro piernas, y estoy seguro de que tenía brazos… enderman ese tampoco es como el que me visito la otra vez, es igual de alto, pero sus brazos y piernas eran más proporcionales, esto es… muy raro-dijo mientras seguía ojeando el libro, los otros libros trataban sobre la mecánica de la redstone, el adiestramiento y entrenamiento de los lobos junto con el ensillamiento de caballos, y otro sobre rieles y barcos, navegación y cosas así.

Dia 17

Asi que de aquí sale la lava…-estaba agarrado del mango de su espada, la cual estaba enterrada en la pared y debajo de él se encontraba una caída directo a un lago de lava, alcanzo a clavar la espada justo a tiempo y solo debía subir unos centímetros para estar a salvo pero…

Oh no-dijo mirando un esqueleto que estaba parado mirándolo al borde de la saliente- esto no es bueno- el esqueleto le apunto con su arco y le dio con una flecha directo al hombro.

¡Argh!-el dolor se esparció rápidamente, pero no soltó la espada- si estoy tocando las puertas del infierno, ¡no llegare solo!-dijo dándose un impulso con la espada y tomo el pie del esqueleto con el brazo que agarraba la espada, haciendo que ambos cayeran a la lava, la espada quedo clavada en la pared, pero la recupero cuando volvió a bajar.

Dia 54

El chico estaba picando calmadamente cuando sintió el ruido del agua moviéndose por ahí.

¿Uh?... bueno hace calor de todos modos-dijo y siguió picando.

Un momento… ¡¿calor?!-justo había picado un pedazo de tierra que encerraba lava la cual comenzó a fluir, y alcanzo a tocarle el pie.

¡aaaaaahhh!-gritaba, buscando algo de agua, pero al no encontrarlo clavo su pie en una pared de graba.

Fiuu-suspiro, entonces la pared comenzó a caer dejando al chico ver un lago de lava que ahora se desbordaba hacia él.

¡Oh por favor!-dijo enojado

Dia 109

El muchacho estaba ampliando su casa, pero antes debía destruirla, saco todos los materiales importantes y los dejo en cofres que no se pudieran ver afectados por… "la demolición"

Ok, Steve mejor tapate las orejas esto va a hacer ruido-le dijo el chico a su lobo, el cual ya había crecido bastante, había un cable largo de redstone (aprendió a hacer cables en vez de dejarlo tirado por ahí) que conectaba una palanca, con una gran cantidad de dinamita "estratégicamente" puesta en la casa.

Ok 3… 2… 1… espera-dijo y se le ocurrió una estupidez-Steve quédate aquí ya vuelvo-dijo eso y del cofre saco la cama, la cual dejo al lado de su lobo, fue recogiendo el cable y se subió a la parte más alta de la casa, acostado en el techo- ok, 3… 2… 1… ¡Fuego!-dijo y acciono la palanca, el siseante sonido de la dinamita hizo que el chico apretara los dientes listo para el impacto, el cual fue sorpresivo y lo elevo por los aires, junto con el resto del techo, Steve quedo viendo como el techo se elevaba con su amo encima.

¡Aaaaaahhh!-gritaba el muchacho mientras se elevaba y se elevaba, pero lentamente fue frenando y comenzó a caer.

Oh, desde aquí veo mi casa-dijo sonriendo mientras comenzaba a caer.

Dia 222

El protagonista se encontraba en su nueva casa, la cual era mucho más grande que la anterior, y había juntado los suficientes materiales para hacer una mesa de encantamientos.

Bueno… esto es curioso-decía mientras encantaba su vieja y confiable espada de diamante.

Al parecer esas esferas que sueltan los monstruos son para esto-dijo y en el libro flotante había tres opciones, empuje II, ígnea II o venenosa III.

Ígnea **suena** bien-dijo y presiono esa opción, la espada de diamante comenzó a elevarse y a girar mientras que del libro comenzaron a salir cadenas de fuego que envolvían la espada y a adherirse a esta, cuando se detuvo, la espada estaba en su posición original pero su filo parecía rodeado por un intenso calor.

Ígnea **se ve** bien-corroboro tomando su espada la cual tenía muchas ganas de probar.

Dia 435

¡Corre amigo!-dijo el muchacho a su lobo, el cual se le adelanto, estaba corriendo por una mazmorra antigua que acababa de encontrar, para su mala suerte estaba infestada de monstruos, usualmente lucharía, pero ahora estaba con su amigo de cuatro patas y no podía dejarlo solo frente al peligro, detrás de él lo perseguían cientos de arañas que caminaban por el techo y las paredes, también unos esqueletos negros que eran muy hábiles con la espada, llego a una bifurcación del camino.

¡Izquierda!... ¿o derecha? ¡Maldición!... ¡Izquierda!-dijo y siguió corriendo, entonces pudo ver la luz de una salida.

¡Ya falta poco!-dijo, entonces sintió que se movía más lento, prendió una antorcha, y noto que lo que vio no era la salida que esperaba, era una cueva con lava y lo que lo detenía…

¡Demonios!-su cuerpo estaba atascado en muchas telarañas, se dio vuelta como pudo para ver dónde venían sus enemigos, y estos se acercaban implacablemente.

RAWR- Steve salió de detrás de los monstruos y rompió las costillas de uno de los esqueletos de un solo mordisco.

¡Steve! ¡Huye!-dijo el chico, pero el lobo seguía atacando, hasta que recibió un corte en una de sus patas, retrocedió herido, gruñía lastimeramente, pero seguía defendiendo a su amo, seguía atacando con todo lo que tenía, entonces una de las arañas dio una fuerte mordida en otra pata, haciendo que el lobo cayera, sangraba.

¡NO AMIGO!-el chico intentaba salir de las telarañas para salvar a su amigo, pero parte de él sabía que era imposible, antes de que saliera, los monstruos rodearon a Steve y se escucharon los quejidos de dolor del lobo, y luego de unos momentos… cesaron… solo se escuchaba el sonido de las arañas masticando, lagrimas caían por las mejillas del muchacho, su rostro denotaba terror, pero luego su seño comenzó a fruncirse, sus músculos a tensarse y su ira ardió-¡AAAAAAHHH!-las telarañas se cortaron ante la fuerza y con su espada envuelta en llamas comenzó a cortar arañas a diestra y siniestra, su patas y sangre volaban prácticamente por el túnel, un esqueleto audaz clavo su espada en la espalda del iracundo guerrero, pero el esqueleto no alcanzo a retirarla ya que su brazo fue cortado, con aun mas ira el guerrero ignoro el dolor y se sacó la espada de la espalda, luchando con una espada en cada mano, clavo ambas en la columna de uno de los esqueletos y al separarlas partió al esqueleto en dos, la parte de arriba se siguió moviendo hasta que el muchacho piso el cráneo del monstruo, en esa mazmorra no quedo más que sangre y polvo de huesos, además de un mortal silencio…

Día 437

Estaba lloviendo y el muchacho se encontraba en el patio de su casa, frente a él había una tumba con los restos de su amigo, hizo una lápida de diamante con el nombre de su amigo en ella, encima de la lápida reposaba un collar rojo con una pequeña placa que decía "Steve".

Lo siento Steve…-solo guardo silencio mirando la tumba.

Dia 440

El hombre se encontraba sentado fuera de su casa, quería descansar.

Debe ser porque no he muerto en más de 7 días-dijo mientras se tallaba los ojos, entonces sintió un ladrido cerca y se sorprendió.

¿st… no, no eres el… ¿tú eras su novia no?-dijo mientras miraba a una loba bastante gorda de color café, la cual respiraba agitada.

Espera… no me digas que…-decía mientras temía tener que asistir al "parto" de una loba.

Día 539

El chico se encontraba en lo más alto de una montaña, traía una capa blanca y debajo de ella una armadura de hierro encantada, el viento azotaba todo, y con un recién inventado telescopio miraba su siguiente objetivo, una reluciente esfera brillante, estaba a unos 100 metros de distancia en una especie de pedestal natural de hielo, en el centro de una plataforma que se encontraba rodeado de un blanco y mortal abismo.

Ok, es casi lo último de la lista, aunque luce más como un objeto que como un material, pero está en la lista de regalos para el muerto, así que no hay de otra-dijo tomando su arco, apunto a un lugar y disparo una flecha la cual tenía una cuerda amarrada en ella y se clavó en un lugar relativamente cercano a la esfera, tomo un gancho y se colgó, comenzó a avanzar rápidamente deslizándose por la cuerda.

Problemas a las doce-dijo viendo el final de su trayecto y noto que habían golems de metal y nieve agrupándose a donde él iba a llegar. Salían de debajo de la nieve de la plataforma.

Mm… no creo que sea para recibirme de buena manera-dijo y cuando iba a llegar un golem de nieve estiro los brazos para atacar, pero hábilmente el chico le golpeo la calabeza la cual salió volando y el resto del cuerpo del golem se deshizo, pero ahora habían dos golems de metal que no parecían muy contentos al respecto.

Lamento decirles que sufrirán el mismo destino-dijo sonriendo, ambos golem levantaron los brazos para asestar un golpe.

Fuuui- silbo el chico y entonces dos cosas a gran velocidad llegaron, se podía ver en cámara lenta la escena, un lobo envuelto en llamas mordía la espalda del golem de la izquierda destrozándolo, y un lobo de color café embestía al de la derecha por el costado, mandándolo tan lejos que se perdió en el blanco abismo.

¡Bien hecho chicos! Pero aún no termina-dijo sacando dos espadas ígneas IV.

¡El que destruya más se lleva un premio!-dijo lanzándose al ataque, al igual que sus dos lobos.

Día 738 {Día Final}

Al fin, después de tanto tiempo, puedo tachar esto-dijo tachando el "cubo de lava", dado que muchas de sus aventuras habían terminado en muertes en lava, y esta se demoraba en matarte, privilegiándote con unos eternos segundos de dolor, había desarrollado cierto… "repudio" o fobia por así decirlo, por la lava.

Ok, no he bajado aquí en bastante tiempo-dijo mientras bajaba por la escalera, mientras pasaba por las estanterías algunos recuerdos lo golpearon.

Aquí fue donde conocí a esa bola de pelos terca-dijo sonriendo, ya lo había superado al parecer, siguió y se encontró con un tocadiscos lleno de polvo y algunas telarañas.

Bueno… creo que llego el momento-dijo e intento abrir el cofre, pero se escuchó una grabación nuevamente.

"por favor introduce la lista"-dijo la caja de música, así lo hizo él y se escuchó otra grabación.

"… felicidades"-se escuchó un "click" en el cofre, seguramente del seguro que lo mantenía cerrado, el chico se arrodillo y abrió el cofre.

¿Qué es es… ¡Ahhhhh!-decía mientras una niebla negra le envolvía el rostro, comenzaba a meterse por sus ojos y los poros de la piel, se sentía como fuego.

¡Aaagh!-cayo hacia atrás por el dolor sosteniéndose el rostro, era la sensación de que alguien reemplazaba su cerebro con metal derritiéndose y se estuviera separando, súbitamente paro, pero el dolor residual aun le nublaba la vista, necesitaba agua, necesitaba algo frio.

L-la playa-avanzo lentamente por el túnel obscuro, iluminado solo por la luna, hasta llegar a las orillas del mar, pero antes cayo, la arena estaba fría, no quería levantarse, y ahí mismo, se durmió.

(…)

Mmm, ¿Dónde? … ¿Cómo?-dijo mientras se levantaba, estaba en su cama, su habitación ahora era más grande y estaba rodeada por estanterías de libros, tenía una chimenea y una mesa de encantamientos además de un sillón, en el cual se encontraba alguien.

¡t-tu!-era el de antes, el que estaba vestido todo de verde, que había visto ante, el "creeper"

…-al parecer estaba dormido, su máscara estaba medio ladeada, lentamente el chico se acercó para no despertarlo, estaba por tocarla cuando recordó su último encuentro con él, el resultado, una puerta rota al igual que muchos huesos, comenzó a retroceder, buscando algún objeto contundente, pero su pie choco con la cama causando estruendo, el "creeper" se sobresaltó, haciendo un movimiento rápido, su máscara cayo y despertó.

…-el chico se quedó quieto, absorto e impresionado, debajo de esa mascara había un rostro humano, tenía unos ojos celestes y la piel clara, y entonces cayo de cuentas.

Ah… ah… ¿h-hola?-dijo el chico totalmente quieto, el solo se levantó recogiendo su máscara, e intento correr lo más rápido posible.

¡Espera! ¡No te vayas!-dijo el chico y comenzó a perseguirlo, ambos salieron por la habitación y bajaron a gran velocidad, llegaron a la puerta principal pero, cuando llegaron esta estaba cerrada, tenía seguro, el creeper se dio vuelta y se puso en guardia.

T-tranquilo amigo, solo quiero hablar, ¿puedes hablar?-pregunto algo confuso, e intento acercarse estirando su mano en señal de amistad y el creeper la tomó, pero…

Eso… ¿Qué ha-dijo pero antes de terminar la frase, el creeper lo había lanzado contra la puerta.

¡Agh! Ok… ok, basta, no quiero lastimarte-dijo comenzando a enojarse, el creeper se puso en guardia de nuevo y su brazo comenzó a brillar intermitentemente entre blanco y verde pero esta vez…

RAWR-uno de los lobos salió de la nada y embistió al creeper por atrás, impulsándolo directamente hacia el chico.

¡Demo-alcanzo a decir cuando los dos salieron expulsados por la puerta, la cual se hizo añicos.

D-dolió tanto como la última vez-dijo el chico levantándose con dificultad, pero no se desmayó a diferencia del creeper que estaba en el suelo sin moverse.

¡Rayos!-dijo acercándose rápidamente-no mueras, lo que sea que seas no mueras-puso su oído cerca de la boca del creeper, no respiraba, no quedaba más remedio que primeros auxilios (libro encontrado en el dia 234) iba a hacer presión en el pecho del creeper pero tenía algo sólido y duro debajo de la sudadera, le quito (rompió) rápidamente la sudadera, parecía una especie de armadura de hierro, se veía antigua y gastada, y se la quitó.

¡¿Qué?! ¡Se le están saliendo los pulmo… nes-dijo mientras miraba al creeper, no eran precisamente los "pulmones" los que se salieron, eran dos, si, grandes, si pero eran esféricos y cubiertos de piel, entonces el creeper dio un gran respiro, al parecer se estaba quedando sin aire, aunque seguía inconsciente.

… es una chica-le quito los restos de la sudadera y una cabellera naranja se revelo.

Una hermosa chica-se corrigió, no sabía qué hacer, entonces sacudió su cabeza.

No es momento de quedarse pasmado-tomo a la "chica" y la entro a la casa.

Fin del cap, bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho… me dio pena escribir el dia 435 TnT, bueno pero aquí comienza la verdadera aventura de nuestro amigo… el chico, dejen reviewsillos y nos vemos nwn


End file.
